


Magical Kiss

by Misery



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic Revealed, Poor Merlin, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 05:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misery/pseuds/Misery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...when Arthur finally kissed him, his magic broke loose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magical Kiss

Over the years, Merlin had learned how to control his magic. He didn't accidentally send people flying through the air anymore. But when Arthur finally kissed him, his magic broke loose, and it pulsated through his veins. His whole body tingled and shivered. He felt like drowning in ice cold water and burning alive at the same time. He could feel the wind playing with his hair, rustling the papers on Arthur's desk.

Arthur tried to pull back, and his eyes flew open. Merlin's hands remained on his back. He was digging his fingers so hard into Arthur's shirt, he bruised the skin underneath. 

"What..." Arthur croaked, and Merlin opened his eyes.

They were gold, glowing like amber in the sun.

Arthur let out a gasp. "Sorcerer," he spat.

He brought his knee up to Merlin's groin, and kicked him hard. Merlin lessened his grip, eyes watering with pain. Confused, he stumbled backwards, while the gold faded back to blue. The wind calmed down, but the burning of his insides increased, making him feel uncomfortable.

"Arthur, I..." Merlin began, unsure how to continue.

"Get out."

"But Arthur...I can..."

"I said get out. Do it, Merlin, or I will call the guards, and let them drag you to the dungeons."

"I love you, Arthur," Merlin said, the tears now running freely down his cheeks.

Arthur didn't even look at him.

Merlin ran away without fetching his few belongings out of his room. He didn't say goodbye to Gaius, he just fled from the castle. He didn't know where to go. Arthur had been his home, and now he was lost.

Merlin didn't slow down, when he reached the forest. He tripped over roots, and got caught in thorned vines. He was panting and crying, his vision blurred. He didn't see the rock. His foot hit it, and something cracked. Merlin was losing his balance, and he landed head first on the rough ground.

Groaning, Merlin tried to get up, but when he put weight on his injured foot, the world went white with pain, and he passed out.

..

"You knew," Arthur said. He was standing in front of Gaius, his arms crossed before his chest.

"Sire, Merlin did everything to protect you..."

"Protect me?" Arthur snorted. "I trusted him. I thought I loved him. But he did nothing but lie to me. How can I ever believe him again?"

"Can't you see how difficult it had been for Merlin? All his life, he had been forced to keep his secret. He knew, he get executed, if you ever found out. He could never be who he was..."

Now, Arthur looked hurt, as if Gaius had punched him in the face. "I thought I knew him. Guess, I was wrong."

"The magic doesn't make him evil," Gaius said.

"For God's sake. It has nothing to do with his damn magic. He was afraid of me. He lied to me. He did not trust me. Now tell me, Gaius. How can I love him?"

..

Merlin woke up with a pounding headache. When he lifted his head, a wave of dizziness washed over him, and he barely managed to prop himself up on his arms, before he threw up. He retched and heaved, until nothing was left. Then he curled himself up, wincing as he moved his foot, and fell asleep again.

..

Arthur was sitting in his chair. It was getting dark, and Merlin had not returned, yet. He wanted to be angry, but he was starting to become worried. 

"Merlin is a sorcerer. He can defend himself," he told himself, shaking his head. 

He couldn't believe he had been so stupid. He had hunted down sorcerers ever since he had been able to hold a sword, and yet he hadn't noticed his clumsy servant had been one of them.

But would he arrest Merlin? Would he sentence him to death? Could he kill him? 

"No", Arthur thought. Merlin had never put him in any danger. Merlin had never done anything evil...besides being the worst servant ever. But that wasn't really a crime, was it?

Why, Merlin? Why? Why had he decided to study magic, although it was forbidden? And why hadn't he told him the truth?

He should talk to him. He had to talk to him. 

..

The next time, Merlin woke up, it was dark. He was shivering badly, but his magic didn't respond to him, when he tried to conjure a fire. Tears welled up in his eyes. Served him right. Maybe it was better, if he died here in the cold. At least, Arthur wouldn't have to execute him.

..

Where was that stupid idiot? No one had seen him. Gaius didn't know anything. Arthur silently cursed, when he discovered that none of his horses was missing. Arthur knew it would be too dangerous to leave the citadel at night, but he had to look for Merlin. Saddling his horse, he cursed once more. You're lucky I still love you, he thought. The guards tried to stop him, but he simply galloped past them, causing one of his men to jump aside. 

Once he reached the forest, he called out for Merlin. If his yelling attracted a bunch of bandits, some hungry wolves, or some evil magical creature, he would put Merlin in the stocks for a week.

"Merlin, you idiot! I know you're here somewhere! Stop playing hide and seek with me!" Arthur shouted, urging his horse forward.

..

Merlin thought he heard Arthur calling him. He must have hit his head pretty hard. Arthur would not look for him. Arthur hated him for being a sorcerer. Merlin was tired. His whole body was shaking from the cold, numbing the pain in his leg. 

"Merlin? Answer me!" Arthur's voice sounded more desperate, and Merlin let out a shaky laugh. Arthur would be snuggled up under his cosy, warm blankets.

God, he was freezing. Slowly, his eyes drifted shut. "Leave me alone," he slurred. 

..

Arthur nearly toppled off the saddle, because he jumped from his horse, before it stood still. Merlin was lying on the ground before him. His pale skin glistened in the moon light. "Merlin! Can you hear me?"

Arthur ran to him, dropping to his knees. "Merlin, wake up." He shook his friend, who was cold as ice. A large gash was on his forehead. Blood covered half of his face, and had matted his hair.

Merlin groaned, his eyelids fluttered open. "Ar...thur?"

"Thank god, no brain damage! Well, there wasn't much that could have been damaged anyway," Arthur retorted, cradling his friend in his arms, and gently turning him over. Merlin yelped, as his ankle was twisted even more, and Arthur froze.

"What is it?"

"Hurt my ankle...tripped..." Merlin rasped, squeezing his eyes shut.

"You really are an idiot!" 

Arthur ran his hands over Merlin's body, checking him for other injuries. Merlin remained still, until Arthur reached the swollen leg. "Ouch!" he cried, flinching heavily.

"Sorry. Don't think it's broken, though," Arthur said, gently prodding the warm skin.

"What are you doing here?" Merlin asked. His lips were tinted blue, and his teeth chattered with every breath he took. 

"Oh, I wanted to enjoy this beautiful night," Arthur said, undoing Merlin's neckerchief to wipe away the blood. When Merlin frowned, he rolled his eyes. "I was looking for you."

"Why?"

"Maybe because you performed magic, while you kissed me...and we have to talk about that?"

"What's there to talk about? You will lock me up anyway." Merlin closed his eyes once more, and although Arthur slightly slapped him on the cheek, he didn't have the strength to open them again.

"I definitely will, if you continue babbling nonsense," Arthur said. 

Merlin's only reaction was a tiny sigh escaping his cold lips.

"Let's get you back to the castle." Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin's body, and lifted him up. Merlin grunted with pain, and pressed his bloody forehead against Arthur's shirt.

"Great. Now you will have to wash that shirt."

"Aren't you sacking me?" Merlin whispered; every word a hot puff against Arthur's chest.

"Just shut up, Merlin."

It took Arthur forever to get Merlin, who had passed out, on his horse, and he was glad, when he could see Camelot's guarded main gates.

"Send for Gaius," he instructed the guard, he had almost trampled down earlier.

..

The sky had turned a pale yellow, the sun was peeking out behind some clouds, nearly as golden as Merlin's eyes had been.  
Arthur was standing at his window, watching the stars fade, and the rising of the sun, when Merlin moaned softly on his bed.  
Breathing out a sigh of relief, Arthur turned around. "So you finally decided to join the land of the living," he said.

Confused, Merlin blinked. "Why am I here?"

"Because I couldn't leave you in the woods?" Arthur took a step forward, reaching for the water mug.

"Arthur, I'm sorry." There were tears in Merlin's eyes, and sliding down his cheeks. 

Arthur put the mug down, and sat down on the edge of the mattress. "Why haven't you told me?"

"I was afraid. Afraid that you would abandon me. Afraid that you would punish me. Afraid that you would hate me." More tears were running down his cheeks, and Arthur stretched out his hand to gently brush them away.

"Why did you do it, then? Why did you practice magic here in Camelot?"

A sob escaped Merlin's lips, and the sound was heart-wrenching. "I was born like that. I never chose to study it. The magic is part of me. It always has been."

Without saying anything, Arthur stood up, and began pacing the room.  
Gritting his teeth, Merlin sat up. "Arthur? Arthur, please talk to me."

After what seemed like an eternity, Arthur came to a halt in front of the bed. "You can't change who you are," he said.

"Does that mean you accept my magic?" Merlin's eyes widened.

"I love you, Merlin," Arthur replied quietly.

"But you were so angry..." 

"I thought I could trust you. I thought, you would trust me." Arthur clenched his fists. 

"But I do trust you," Merlin stammered.

"And yet you kept your magic secret."

"Because it is against the laws of Camelot. I thought you would execute me."

"Then you don't know me, Merlin," Arthur said, sounding disappointed. 

"What if your father found out..."

Angrily, Arthur rounded the bed, and grasped Merlin's shirt, twisting it. "Don't you have enough to think about?"

"I...I..."

Not lessening his grip, Arthur pulled Merlin closer to him. "Like, when do I get to kiss that handsome crown prince again."

"You mean...you still...you still want me?" Merlin gasped.

"Always wanted you." Arthur studied Merlin's deep blue eyes for a moment. "If you haven't used magic to make me fall in love with you that is."

Merlin laughed. "No, that was my seductive charm."

Arthur leaned forward, his mouth hovering over Merlin's, and Merlin could feel his hot breath on his skin. "Just don't do the magic thing again."

Before Merlin could reply, Arthur's lips crashed down on his, kissing him passionately. His magic started to tingle, but Merlin was able to push it away. He only wanted to feel Arthur.

When he opened his eyes, the orbs were blue, and Arthur could see directly into his soul. And it was pure, and good, and golden.

**Author's Note:**

> Short story for my friend Annett. :)


End file.
